sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Lego Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar
| last_aired = | num_episodes = 13 | runtime = 22 minutes | related = Lego Jurassic World: The Secret Exhibit | network = Family Channel (Canada) Nickelodeon (USA) | country = United States Canada | language = English }} Lego Jurassic World: Legend of Isla Nublar is a 13-episode CG-animated television miniseries that acts as a prequel to the 2015 film Jurassic World. Set in 2012 and inspired by the Lego toyline, the show is a direct followup to the Lego Jurassic World: The Secret Exhibit television special that debuted on NBC in the United States in 2018. The series began airing in Canada on Family Channel on July 6, 2019. Plot The series takes place at Jurassic World, a dinosaur theme park on the island of Isla Nublar. Velociraptor handler Owen Grady and the park's operations manager Claire Dearing work to keep Jurassic World from falling into ruin unaware that Dennis Nedry's nephew Danny Nedermeyer has a secret agenda to ruin it. Cast * Ian Hanlin as Owen Grady * Britt McKillip as Claire Dearing * Dhirendra as Simon Masrani * Alex Zahara as Vic Hoskins * Vincent Tong as Dr. Henry Wu * Bethany Brown as Allison Miles * Adrian Petriw as Danny Nedermeyer * Andrew Kavadas as Sinjin * Sabrina Pitre as Stella * Kirby Morrow as Larson Mitchell * Fred Tatasciore as Dennis Nedry * Nicholas Holmes as Hudson Harper * Bradley Duffy as Dr. Ian Malcolm * Dave B. Mitchell as Dr. Alan Grant * Michael Dobson as Forrest Farrington * Patricia Drake as Dianne * Matthew Yang King as Walter * Roger Craig Smith as Markus Additional Voices * Brian Drummond * Patrick Seitz * Adetokumboh M'Cormack * Travis Willingham * Billy Kametz * Megan Taylor Harvey * Bryce Papenbrook * Troy Baker * Matthew Mercer * Jamieson Price * Colleen O'Shaughnessey * Ashly Burch * Erica Lindbeck * Kira Buckland * Johnny Yong Bosch * Kyle McCarley * Sarah Anne Williams * Brianna Knickerbocker * Cristina Vee Episodes | prodcode= | prodcodeR= | viewers= | country=U.S. | episodes= (CAN) (USA) | ProdCode=101 | Viewers=0.87 | ShortSummary=When influential theme park critic Larson Mitchell visits Jurassic World, park owner Simon Masrani and assistant manager Claire Dearing are eager to impress him. Claire recruits the park's raptor trainer, Owen Grady, to help give Mitchell a guided tour, keeping him away from areas of the park that are undergoing maintenance. Disgruntled park employee Danny Nedermeyer, the nephew of Dennis Nedry, tries to disrupt Mitchell's visit in a covert attempt to bring down Jurassic World. Mitchell, annoyed by Claire and Owen, sneaks off for a self-guided tour. While travelling over the Tyrannosaurus enclosure, Danny secretly sabotages Mitchell's gondola ride and puts him at danger of being consumed by the dinosaur. Owen and Claire find Mitchell, and Owen uses his animal behavioral skills to dissuade the Tyrannosaurus from harming them. Although Mitchell is upset by his experience, he believes that Masrani has the right people to get the park under control. Danny intends to continue his secret efforts to bring down Jurassic World, in honor of his uncle. Geneticist Dr. Allison Miles is annoyed by fellow scientist Dr. Henry Wu and is tired of taking orders from him, so Danny tries convincing her to become his accomplice. Simultaneously, Danny has recruited adventurer Sinjin Prescott to search for a treasure on Isla Nublar. | LineColor=3198FF }} (CAN) (USA) | ProdCode=102 | Viewers=0.90 | ShortSummary=When Masrani and Claire get stranded in the jungle during a storm, Vic and his security team head out to find them. When the security team gets lost in the jungle, Owen sets out to find Masrani and Claire on his own. Masrani and Claire take shelter in an old trailer that belonged to Dennis Nedry, who had been searching for the island's treasure years earlier. Hoping to impress Masrani and earn a promotion, Claire leaves the trailer and tries to obtain a cell phone signal to call for help. Meanwhile, Sinjin continues his search for the island's treasure, which Danny will use to fund the creation of new dinosaurs for his own theme park. Sinjin discovers that a missing piece of the treasure map is in the trailer. However, the map piece flies out of the trailer when Masrani opens the door, and it lands in a mud puddle, where it disintegrates. A Sinoceratops stampede heads toward the trailer as Owen finds Claire, and they manage to use their Jeep to tow the trailer out of harm's way, saving Masrani. | LineColor=3198FF }} (CAN) (USA) | ProdCode=103 | Viewers=0.77 | ShortSummary=Owen moves into Dennis Nedry's old trailer and removes its contents, including old Jurassic Park memorabilia. Among the contents is a VHS tape that Nedry made; Sinjin and Danny believe it will lead them to the treasure. However, before Sinjin can retrieve the tape, Masrani decides to put the contents on display in a new exhibit about Jurassic Park. Danny volunteers to work with Claire on setting up the exhibit, hoping to obtain the tape. However, it is ultimately sealed in a secure glass case for the exhibit. Meanwhile. Dr. Wu creates a Tyrannosaurus/Ankylosaurus hybrid dinosaur as a new theme park attraction for Masrani. Because Masrani wants the dinosaur ready later that day, Wu speeds up the creature's growth. When the full-grown dinosaur escapes, Owen and Claire work to contain it. Owen deduces that the dinosaur is simply scared, as it still has the brain of a juvenile despite its full-grown body. Eager to utilize his security team, Vic proceeds with efforts to stop the dinosaur, but fails. Owen and Claire contain the dinosaur and relocate it to the island's northern sector, where other hybrid dinosaurs have been sent to live. | LineColor=3198FF }} (CAN) (USA) | ProdCode=104 | Viewers=0.82 | ShortSummary=A Stygimoloch from the park's dinosaur carousel escapes and runs wild through the park as it closes for the day. Hudson Harper, a boy staying at the park, reports the escaped Stygimoloch and it is later captured. Although the Pteranodon aviary is closed, Hudson convinces a park employee to let him inside. However, Hudson is snatched by a Pteranodon which intends to feed him to its babies. Owen convinces the Stygimoloch to accept him as its alpha, and he uses the animal as part of a rescue mission to save Hudson, after Vic and his security team fail to do so. Meanwhile, Danny and Sinjin plan to sneak through the visitor center's air ducts to steal the VHS tape, but they need an executive key card to access the ducts. Danny has Allison steal Dr. Wu's key card in exchange for a position as chief scientist at Danny's planned theme park. Danny and Sinjin wind up triggering the security alarm during their theft. Claire finds Sinjin with the tape and pursues him. When Sinjin tosses the tape into a dinosaur enclosure, Claire goes to retrieve it, giving him the chance to escape. Claire intends to find out what is on the tape that made it important enough to steal. | LineColor=3198FF }} (CAN) (USA) | ProdCode=105 | Viewers=0.61 | ShortSummary=Dr. Ian Malcolm returns to Isla Nublar to give a lecture and promote his new book. Masrani makes poor modifications to the park's power plant to handle the extra tourists who will be visiting the island to see Malcolm. Subsequent power surges cause issues at the park while Owen and Claire are giving Malcolm a tour. Later, they accompany Malcolm on a monorail to the amphitheater where he will give his lecture. Hudson, a fan of Malcolm, also joins them. Owen becomes jealous as Claire seems to become infatuated with Malcolm. Because of a power surge, the monorail speeds out of control, but Malcolm rips out several wires which halt the monorail. At the power plant, Owen uses his raptors to bypass electrical hazards and reach a control panel to resolve the power issue. Claire reveals to Owen that she had only been complimenting Malcolm earlier in order to boost his ego ahead of his lecture. She also tells Hudson that Owen saved the park, prompting Hudson to admire him and convince his parents to extend their stay at Jurassic World. Meanwhile, unable to obtain the VHS tape, Danny instead hypnotizes Sinjin to help him remember footage of the tape that he had briefly viewed when Masrani previously played the tape in Dennis Nedry's trailer. However, Sinjin is unable to recall the footage. | LineColor=3198FF }} (CAN) | ProdCode=106 | Viewers= | ShortSummary= | LineColor=3198FF }} (CAN) | ProdCode=107 | Viewers= | ShortSummary= | LineColor=3198FF }} (CAN) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= | LineColor=3198FF }} (CAN) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= | LineColor=3198FF }} (CAN) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= | LineColor=3198FF }} (CAN) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= | LineColor=3198FF }} (CAN) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= | LineColor=3198FF }} (CAN) | ProdCode= | Viewers= | ShortSummary= | LineColor=3198FF }} }} Broadcast In Australia, the series debuted on 9Go! on August 15, 2019. In the United States, Nickelodeon picked up the series and began airing it on September 14, with the first episode made available on video-on-demand platforms beginning August 25, 2019. ITV in the United Kingdom premiered the series as part of their CITV block on September 7, 2019. See also *''Lego Jurassic World: The Indominus Escape'' References }} External links * * [https://www.family.ca/shows/lego-jurassic-world-legend-of-isla-nublar/ LEGO: Jurassic World – Legend of Isla Nublar at Family.ca] Category:2019 Canadian television series debuts Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:2010s Canadian animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Television series set in 2012 Category:Jurassic Park Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Television series scored by Jamie Christopherson